Kisah Dibalik Bunga Mawar
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: Mawar merah adalah simbol cinta sejati. Sementara mawar hitam menyimbolkan cinta abadi yang ekstrim. Lalu, mana yang harus kuberikan kepadamu? Kau ingin memilih sendiri atau dipilihkan?


**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** alurnya ribet dan amatiran.

* * *

 **Kisah Dibalik Bunga Mawar**

 **.**

by **nopi**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura sejak berumur sepuluh tahun. Sasuke ingat saat dia ingin berlari menyusul kakaknya yang telah berjalan cepat di depannya, dia melihat warna merah jambu asing. Setidaknya tidak akan menjadi asing jika merah jambu itu ditemukan di ujung dahan pohon sakura yang bunganya mekar saat musim semi. Namun kali ini, Sasuke melihat warna itu di tengah-tengah taman bermain. Berayun pelan saat sang empu memaju-mundurkan permainan ayunan itu. Bagi Sasuke, warna rambut gadis kecil itu adalah warna terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Sasuke ingin menghampirinya, namun dia tidak punya waktu karena kakaknya sudah berteriak di depan sana. Memintanya untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Lantas, Sasuke menaruh bunga mawar dalam genggamannya di belakang gadis kecil itu. Berharap mawar merah itu bisa mengatakan secara tak langsung bahwa dirinya pernah singgah di tempat itu. Sasuke mengingat-ingat lagi perkataan kakaknya tadi.

 _Mawar merah adalah simbol cinta sejati._

Sasuke berharap dia dapat bertemu gadis itu lagi. Dan sadar bahwa mereka berdua adalah cinta sejati. Seperti cerita dongeng yang pernah dibacanya; _l_ _alu mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya._

Dua hari berlalu, Sasuke kembali datang ke taman bermain. Dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang dibelikan ibunya untuknya. Ibunya sempat heran saat mendapati putra bungsunya meminta dibelikan setangkai bunga mawar, namun akhirnya tetap dikabulkan juga setelah Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa mawar merah itu ingin diberikan pada seseorang. Sasuke sendiri tidak berani meminta pertolongan Itachi, kakaknya. Kakaknya terlanjur jengkel pada Sasuke saat diberitahu mawar merah yang dititipkannya pada adiknya kemarin itu, hilang. Tentu saja itu dusta. Padahal mawar merah itu ingin diberikan Itachi pada gadis yang disukainya.

Sasuke menemukan gadis kecil merah jambu-nya di perosotan taman bermain. Seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu bermain sendirian. Saat Sasuke ingin menghampirinya, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa gugup luar biasa. Aneh.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi Sasuke bisa mendekati gadis yang diam-diam mendapat julukan bunga sakura dari dirinya, tapi secara mengejutkan suasana tidak mendukung. Entah dari mana segerombolan anak seusianya tiba-tiba muncul dan bergabung di perosotan bersama gadis merah jambu itu.

Spontan, Sasuke menjauh mundur. Sasuke tidak suka berada di dalam keramaian, apalagi di antara orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Dan sekali lagi kesialan yang didapatkan Sasuke pada sore cerah ini. Mawar merah di genggamannya jatuh saat dia berlari menjauh tadi. Jatuh di area perosotan sana. Jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Mencoba berpikir keras bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa mengambil mawar itu tanpa dilihat oleh siapapun. Mustahil. Anak-anak di sana sangat banyak. Pastilah satu atau dua orang berhasil menangkap siluet dirinya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat mawar merah yang diawasinya sambil berpikir sedari tadi, telah berpindah tempat. Bukan terbang tertiup angin. Atau terpijak langkah mereka. Bukan. Tapi mawar itu telah diambil seorang bocah lelaki berambut pirang. Sekarang mawar itu berada di genggamannya.

Dari sini Sasuke dapat melihat gadis kecil merah jambu itu memasang raut heran sebelum bocah lelaki pirang menariknya menjauh dari kesibukan di perosotan. Mereka berbicara berdua di area yang agak jauh dari perosotan dan mendekat ke area Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke dapat mendengar suara mereka sangat jelas, suara-suara ribut di perosotan menjadi seperti latar belakang mereka saja.

Bocah Pirang itu memberikan mawar milik Sasuke pada si gadis kecil, lengkap dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Gadis kecil berdahi lebar itu menerima setangkai bunga mawar dengan senyum ramah dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Dan Sasuke segera berhenti untuk mengintip lagi―memilih segera pulang ke rumah. Dia tidak akan melupakan kekalahannya hari itu.

Setelah hari itu, Sasuke semakin sering membeli bunga mawar―tidak meminta pada ibunya lagi karena dia sudah bisa menyisihkan uang jajannya. Dan sejak hari itu pula, bunga mawar milik Sasuke selalu layu dan akhirnya terbuang percuma, tanpa sempat diberikan pada si gadis kecil. Karena Haruno Sakura tidak pernah memunculkan diri di taman itu, lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uchiha- _kun_..."

"Sasuke saja."

Sasuke mendongak dan dapat melihat Sakura menjadi canggung. "Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali 'kan? Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu."

Sakura semakin merasa canggung saat sadar Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam. Dia menyelipkan anak-anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Baiklah..."

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku catatan yang sedang ditulisinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sakura sambil terus mencatat pelajaran yang tertulis di papan tulis.

"A-ano... tentang tugas kelompok kita―kapan kita akan memulainya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kapan kau punya waktu luang?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Hmm..." Sakura berpikir sejenak. Memainkan mawar merah yang berada di genggamannya. "Oh! Besok siang—besok aku tidak punya rencana apapun."

Sasuke meletakkan penanya, mengingat-ingat kembali apa dia punya jadwal penting untuk besok.

"Baiklah, kita kerjakan tugas itu besok siang," kata Sasuke. "Kau bisa mengatur tempatnya sesukamu."

Sakura tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah! Aku akan segera memberitahu Sasuke- _san_ setelah menentukan tempatnya."

"Sasuke saja," koreksi Sasuke lagi. Kali ini Sakura tak canggung lagi―dia merasa ini mulai tampak lucu. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan terkekeh kecil lalu melambaikan tangan dan melangkah menjauh dari Sasuke. Bergabung dengan teman-teman perempuannya.

Sasuke mengamati gadis itu dari kejauhan, tersenyum tipis dan mengucap syukur di dalam hati. Karena dia benar-benar merasa beruntung telah menemukan Sakura lagi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah memesan tempat untuk kita berdua di cafe itu," ucap Sakura girang.

"Hn."

"Itu kafe langgananku, sebagian besar menu di sana terbuat dari kopi; kesukaanku tentu saja _Caramel Macchiato_ ," kata Sakura lagi. "Apa kau suka kopi, Sasuke? Sepertinya di sana ada banyak variasi minuman yang cocok untukmu."

"Hn." Sasuke tak terlalu peduli tentang apa yang dibicarakan Sakura, dia hanya terpaku pada Sakura; cara berbicara gadis itu selalu membuatnya terpesona. Ocehan yang keluar dari bibir merah mudanya, juga kekehan kecilnya yang terdengar merdu. Sekilas Sasuke melihat ujung mawar timbul dari tas Sakura yang belum ditutup.

"Nah, bagianku sudah selesai," ucapan Sakura mengagetkan Sasuke. "Sekarang bagianmu." Sakura mendorong buku tebal yang sedari dia tulisi ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke baru ingat bahwa sekarang dia dan Sakura sedang mengisi buku laporan kelas. Itulah alasannya mereka dapat berduaan seperti ini di dalam kelas. Sasuke harus berterimakasih banyak pada urutan nama di absen kelasnya―yang menunjukkan bahwa namanya berada di bawah Sakura. Yang juga menunjukkan Sasuke dan Sakura akan selalu bersama di tugas kelompok jika terdiri dari dua murid. Seperti tugas yang akan mereka kerjakan sepulang sekolah ini.

Sasuke dapat menyelesaikan buku laporan kelas dengan cepat karena memang Sakura sudah mengerjakan sebagian besarnya. Tinggal menyerahkan buku ini ke Kakashi- _sensei_ lalu mereka akan berjalan bersama menuju cafe yang dimaksud Sakura.

Sasuke jelas ingin cepat-cepat berada di sana; berduaan dengan Sakura adalah hal yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya sejak dulu. Sakura juga terlihat tidak sabaran―entah karena dia ingin cepat-cepat mencoba minuman favoritnya di sana, atau ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas mereka, karena yang Sasuke ketahui, Sakura adalah tipe murid yang sangat suka belajar walau gadis itu tak pernah meraih juara dalam bidang apapun. Sasuke berharap bukan karena kedua alasan itu.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Sasuke dan Sakura kompak menghentikan kegiatan membereskan barang mereka saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari pintu.

"Kau belum pulang?" Uzumaki Naruto berbicara lagi.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan buku laporan kelas bersama Sasuke," jawab Sakura, ramah seperti biasa. Mengendikan bahu samar ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum kembali berpaling pada Sakura. Sasuke tentu saja menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebencian―tahu pasti Naruto menyimpan perasaan pada Sakura karena berkali-kali sudah lelaki playboy itu digosipkan sedang dekat dengan Sakura bahkan sudah menjalin hubungan diam-diam—yang tentu saja belum ada bukti sampai sekarang.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Naruto dengan senyum—yang bagi Sasuke—sok keren.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sejenak sebelum menampilkan wajah meringis bersalah pada Naruto. "Maaf, Uzumaki- _kun_ , tapi aku harus pulang bersama Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas."

Sesaat ada ekspresi kecewa di wajah Naruto, namun detik berikutnya pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita berdua berbicara sebentar di taman belakang? Tidak akan lama, dan kau tetap bisa mengerjakan tugasmu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura, gadis itu terlihat sedikit bingung untuk memilih. Mungkin otaknya segera memberi dua pilihan penting untuk sekarang; segera pergi ke kafe bersama Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan _Caramel Macchiato_ dan menyelesaikan tugas mereka atau membiarkan beberapa menit terlewati untuk obrolan singkat bersama Uzumaki.

Dan Sasuke merasa sangat kecewa saat Sakura memilih pilihan kedua. Bukankah seharusnya dia lebih menyukai _Caramel Macchiato_ dan mengerjakan tugas? Sasuke tak habis pikir.

"Maaf Sasuke," ucap Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa 'kan jika kau yang harus menyerahkan buku laporan ini sendirian?"

Sasuke mengangguk terpaksa. Bukan hal itu yang sebenarnya dia permasalahkan.

"Dan tidak apa-apa 'kan jika kau menunggu sebentar di gerbang sekolah selagi aku berbicara dengan Uzumaki- _kun_. Kita akan tetap pergi bersama ke kafe itu. Ini hanya sebentar kok," tambah Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum lalu segera menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas mengikuti Uzumaki Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lima menit Sasuke berdiri di gerbang sekolah, menunggu Sakura yang tak kunjung muncul dari halaman belakang. Memang bukan waktu yang lama bagi seorang untuk bersungut-sungut saat menunggu orang lain; lebih dari satu jam mungkin lebih tepat. Namun tetap saja Sasuke merasakan hal ini terlalu lama. Bayangkan saja bagaimana dirimu saat menunggu seorang yang kau suka—yang tengah mengobrol dengan orang yang juga menyukainya. **Hanya berdua.**

Akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk menyusul ke taman belakang. Hanya ingin melihat mereka sedang apa, atau jika beruntung mungkin bisa sedikit mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Karena Sasuke yakin pembicaraan mereka berdua pastilah hal yang pribadi.

Sasuke menemukan lelaki Uzumaki itu bersama Sakura di bangku taman. Sedang berbicara dengan suara pelan hingga Sasuke tak bisa mendengar satu kata pun dari mulut mereka berdua. Untuk beberapa menit, Sasuke hanya bisa mengamati dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

Lalu Uzumaki Naruto mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar. Lengkap dengan plastik yang diberi pita, melapisi mawar itu. Mawar itu terlihat sangat persis dengan mawar milik Sasuke dulu. Seperti terlempar ke tujuh tahun yang lalu, Sasuke merasa seperti mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Dia mengerti dan paham sekarang.

Dia segera meninggalkan taman belakang dan berlari cepat keluar dari area sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Sasuke." Sakura menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana jika aku memesankan minum untuk kita berdua?" Sakura melirik antrean pendek yang sedang berlangsung di meja pemesanan. Entah mengapa kafe yang terkenal digemari anak muda ini, hari ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk di meja, itu pun sangat jauh jaraknya dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Sama denganmu saja," jawab Sasuke singkat

"Baiklah, ini hitung-hitung permohonan maafku karena datang terlambat," tambahnya lagi. Sasuke mengangguk, membiarkan Sakura segera beranjak dari sana.

Sambil menunggu Sakura selesai mengantre, Sasuke memanfaatkan waktu untuk menyusun sesuatu yang sudah hampir sempurna di otaknya.

"Ini," Sakura kembali lebih cepat dari dugaan. Duduk dan mengulurkan segelas _Caramel Macchiato_ yang juga sama dengan miliknya. Sakura segera meminum minuman kesukaannya itu sambil bersenandung ceria. Kontras dengan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memasang tampang kusut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai mengerjakan tugasnya?" tanya Sakura, hendak mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas namun terhenti saat Sasuke berbicara.

"Kenapa acara ngobrolmu begitu lama, dengan Uzumaki itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya, kami memang membicarakan suatu hal yang butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama." Dia terkekeh. "Kau marah padaku ya? Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya. Lagipula saat aku sudah mau pamit pada Naruto- _kun_ , tiba-tiba pesan singkat darimu masuk—kau mengatakan akan membeli suatu barang terlebih dahulu dan kita bertemu di cafe saja. Jadi aku pikir mengulur sedikit waktu lagi tidak apa-apa.

Maaf ya," kata Sakura. Namun Sasuke tidak memberi respon sama sekali. Sangat risih saat melihat Sakura meminta maaf dengan raut gembira seperti itu. Dan nada saat menyebut serta sufiks yang dia tambahkan di nama Naruto, terasa janggal.

"Apa ada yang terjadi denganmu?"

"E-eh?" Sakura memandang Sasuke, bingung.

"Hal yang kau dan Uzumaki bicarakan, itu tentang hubungan kalian 'kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari bibir gadis Haruno itu, jawaban yang sebenarnya telah muncul di wajahnya. Wajah Sakura merona—sangat merona, hidungnya sampai semerah tomat; ekspresinya gugup sekaligus bahagia.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya," kata Sakura pelan. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk dengan senyum kecil terulas di bibir.

"Lalu kau menerimanya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat kepala, menatap Sasuke dengan tidak yakin. Namun detik berikutnya dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Mawar merah pemberian Naruto.

"Dia memberiku ini," kata Sakura lagi. "Ternyata dia sangat romantis."

Sasuke mendengus. "Selamat, semoga kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia."

Sakura tersenyum. Tidak menyadari ada nada sindiran di kalimat itu. "Terimakasih Sasuke!" Dia pikir Sasuke sebagai teman sekelasnya juga ikut bahagia atas hal ini.

"Dan karena itu, sekarang kita tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas lagi," kata Sasuke. Berhasil membuat Sakura bingung. "Karena kita tidak akan mengumpulkannya Sakura." Sakura semakin bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum saat wajah Sakura nampak meminta penjelasan tentang kalimat yang barusan dia katakan. "Tadi kau sudah bercerita untukku, bagaimana kini giliranku yang bercerita untukmu? Topiknya hampir sama kok."

Sakura terdiam. Walau dia masih merasa kebingungan, namun dirinya memilih untuk mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, dari mana aku harus memulainya? Ini kisah tentang dua orang dibalik bunga mawar merah." Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Pada suatu hari, di musim panas yang cerah; hiduplah seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun. Dia sedang bersama kakaknya saat mereka berdua melewati taman bermain. Taman bermain itu terlihat biasa saja—seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, namun bocah itu menemukan sesuatu yang tak biasa di sana. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut sewarna kelopak bunga musim semi sedang berayun pelan di sana. Dia sendirian namun wajahnya tidak terlihat kesepian. Sang bocah ingin menghampiri gadis kecil itu, namun kakaknya sudah memanggil dengan tak sabaran. Dia pun mengambil keputusan; mawar milik kakaknya yang berada dalam genggamannya, dia taruh di belakang gadis kecil itu. Berharap gadis kecil itu tahu bahwa dia pernah singgah di sana, dan sangat menginginkan pertemuan kedua antara mereka berdua lagi.

Dua hari kemudian, sang bocah kembali datang ke taman bermain itu. Membawa tangkai mawar merah yang sama. Dia melihat gadis kecil itu lagi di sana. Saat sang bocah mulai berjalan mendekat, segerombolan anak seusianya yang datang entah dari mana membuat mundur kembali. Dia tidak suka keramaian. Dan sialnya lagi, mawar merah yang awalnya berada di genggamannya jatuh saat dia berlari mundur tadi.

Dia bingung. Dan saat dia sedang berpikir bagaimana caea mengambil mawar itu, mawar itu telah diambil oleh bocah lain. Bocah berambut pirang dengan wajah konyol. Bocah pirang itu memberikan mawar merah milik sang bocah pada sang gadis kecil musim semi. Gadis kecil itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sedangkan sang bocah hanya bisa meratapi kesialannya.

Setelah hari itu, sang bocah semakin sering membeli bunga mawar. Dia menyisihkan uang jajannya hanya untuk membeli bunga mawar merah untuk gadis kecil. Namun gadis kecil itu tidak pernah muncul lagi di taman bermain itu."

Sasuke mengamati ekspresi Sakura, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan.

"7 tahun kemudian, sang bocah yang sudah menjadi pemuda, bertemu lagi dengan gadis kecil di taman bermain dulu. Sang pemuda benar-benar merasa beruntung, dia sangat bahagia dapat bertemu gadis itu lagi. Gadis kecil yang dulu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Gadis yang diincar oleh banyak orang. Sang pemuda pun tak mau kalah, dia mengirimkan bunga mawar ke dalam loker sang gadis setiap hari, dengan pesan-pesan kecil yang memberi semangat, terselip di mawar itu. Namun ada seseorang yang memanfaatkan hal itu; mengatakan bahwa dia yang mengirim bunga mawar itu. Dan sang gadis pun tak terlalu memikirkannya.

Namun suatu hari—hari di mana semuanya ditentukan; sang gadis menerima pernyataan cinta dari lelaki pirang. Dengan bunga mawar dari lelaki pirang itu, sang gadis merasa tersentuh dan dia menerima perasaannya. Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Tunggu, mengapa dia tidak berani menyatakan cintanya langsung pada sang gadis?" tanya Sakura, memotong cerita.

"Itu karena sang gadis selalu menghindar saat dia mengajukan permintaan untuk berbicara sebentar. Dan sang gadis pastilah tidak membaca pesan di bunga mawar yang berada dalam loker, di sana sang pemuda selalu menyebutkan dirinya dan beberapa kali dia selalu mengatakan hal yang memang seharusnya dia katakan," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib sang pemuda itu? Apa kau tahu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Karena sang pemuda itu tahu tentang hubungan sang gadis dan lelaki pirang; dia menjadi marah. Terlebih saat dia juga tahu bahwa lelaki pirang itu adalah bocah pirang yang dulu merebut mawarnya dan juga mengaku pada sang gadis bahwa mawar di loker adalah pemberiannya. Sangat disayangkan, dia tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun dari segala yang telah dia lakukan."

Sakura tercengang. "Sasuke, kau..." Kalimatnya menggantung di udara. Pikiran Sakura mulai bekerja untuk mengolah kisah yang Sasuke ceritakan panjang lebar barusan.

Pemuda yang benci keramaian.

Gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga musim semi.

Setangkai mawar merah di taman bermain.

Gadis yang diincar oleh banyak orang.

Mawar dan pesan yang tiap hari muncul di loker.

Lelaki pirang dengan bunga mawar.

Lelaki pirang yang sama, yang telah merebut mawar milik sang pemuda.

"Gadis itu..." Sakura tercekat. "Aku?"

"Bingo." Sasuke tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

"Ja-jadi kau..." Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Aku bahkan tidak mengira bahwa itu adalah kau..."

Sasuke masih tersenyum, menyesap minumannya dengan tenang. "Ceritaku tadi kepanjangan ya? Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara sepanjang itu seumur hidupku."

Sakura masih belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. Otaknya masih memutar kilas balik tujuh tahun yang lalu sampai hari-harinya di SMA. Dua mawar yang berada di taman bermain dulu—yang membuatnya menetapkan bahwa mawar merah adalah bunga kesukaannya—masih dia simpan di rumah. Dengan kesimpulan bahwa dua-duanya adalah pemberian Naruto. Begitu juga mawar di loker, namun karena lokernya terlalu penuh dia terpaksa membuang beberapa mawar tersebut karena melihat Naruto tak pernah tampak keberatan.

"Sasuke, kenapa... ah—maafkan aku."

"Kau pasti tidak tahu rasa sakit sang pemuda itu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke. "Tapi kisah yang kuceritakan tadi belum selesai, dan aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menceritakannya. Jadi—"

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. "Sang pemuda ingin mengetahui apakah sang gadis bersedia menerima perasaannya." Sasuke mengulurkan sebuket bunga mawar. "Katanya, ini lebih banyak dari setangkai bunga mawar milik lelaki pirang."

"Sasuke—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak... tidak bisa, Sasuke."

Sasuke membeku sesaat. Mulutnya ingin mengucapkan 'kenapa' namun terpotong oleh suara Sakura.

"Aku memang pernah menyukaimu, memimpikan bahwa kita akan membuat kisah seperti pangeran dan putri." Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Tapi itu sudah lama berlalu, perasaanku telah berubah," lanjut Sakura lagi. Gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan beranjak berdiri. Sepertinya mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin bertanya." Sasuke diam menunggu. "Kenapa harus mawar hitam?" Sakura menunjuk buket mawar di genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, kali ini dengan cara yang mengerikan. "Pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang salah, Sakura..." Dia mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh ini dalam mengambil tindakan."

Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Dan pupil Sakura segera mengecil dengan panik saat melihat kilatan pisau lipat itu. Dia harus lari, namun kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk digerakkan.

Belum sempat Sakura berjalan menjauh, Sasuke sudah menancapkan pisau itu tepat di dada kirinya. Menahan tubuh gadis itu yang mulai jatuh ke arahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Tangan kanannya masih memegang pisau yang menancap di dada Sakura. Menikmati erangan kesakitan Sakura dan ekspresi gadis itu. Tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuket mawar hitam, juga terkena darah yang sangat banya.

Sebelum gadis itu benar-benar merenggang nyawa, Sasuks mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu. Berbisik.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi." Sasuke tersenyum. "Kenapa mawar hitam? Itu karena darahmu bisa mengubahnya menjadi merah."

Sasuke membiarkan tubuh Sakura merosot jatuh ke lantai. "Karena aku tak mau lagi repot-repot membeli bunga mawar merah jika pada akhirnya kau menolakku."

Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ABA:** setelah mikir-mikir lagi, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menggabung chapternya aja deh. lega juga udah berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini setelah digantung 1 bulan.

Btw ada yang bisa nebak nggak alasan Sasu bunuh Saku? /tebaktebakberhadiah. Saya sengaja buat penjelasannya nggak banyak-banyak amat, supaya kayak ada teka-teki gitu yang belum dituliskan di sini hehe.

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
